District Chief, Narration of Hell
is the 24 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis The chapter begin with Haqua's monologue. According to Haqua, the Old Hell raised human's evil souls to nourish themselves, but some of the devils refuses to be like that so they seal the old devils and form the New Hell. After Haqua finishes her stories, she realises that Keima have ignored her all the times, she then smashed and even used her scythe to gained Keima's attention. Keima then told her to continues with the stories. Hearing that, Haqua continues to told Keima more important things about Hell, but he caught on quickly, coming to a quick conclusion. He displayed some balloons that represented the loose souls. Then he took out a hug-pillow to represent human girls, and put the balloon inside the pillow, to simulate a "possession". He blew the balloon up to show the growing power of the spirit inside the 'girl', then popped it as the representation of the Runaway Spirit Squad's intervention. After being astonished by Keima's accurate explanation, she asked how he had known, to which he said that he had deduced this. Haqua surprised by his intelligence, but then she continued her stories by telling him that the barbarian age is over and the new devils are now rational and intelligence. The scene then switch to Elsie, who apparently forgot her mission and were looking at the firetruck. Seeing that, Keima then comments how "intelligence and rational" Elsie is, much to Haqua's embarrassing. Haqua then asked Keima if he know how bad the situation is, which Keima replied that it were Haqua's fault to let the spirit away. Hearing that, Haqua used her scythe and smashed Keima to the board, much to Keima's frustrate since he thought the barbarian age of Hell has passed. Haqua the telling him that they should find the spirit in the negative places of the school. Keima then leading Haqua to several places that he think it has the negative power. At first, he takes her to the school baseball field where their school team suffer a negative aura because of their 109 straight defeat. Haqua denied it before she comments how bad the team were. Next, Keima he takes her to the school ground where the delinquents are stay, but Haqua again denied it before she made them angry for stating how worthless the delinquents are. Finally, Keima takes her to the old theater where he stated that the places used to be a grave yard, so it has a lot of ghosts. Haqua doubt that the ghost will appears since on her view ghost are just fiction. The duo eventually enter the theater where Haqua's sensor immediately reacts. Haqua happy when she saw the sensor's reaction and request Keima to stay close to her since she think the situation may be dangerous. Hearing that, Keima immediately leave the theater and stated that he will let Haqua do her job. Haqua then rush to Keima and stop him before insists Keima to help her since she doesn't know anything about the theater. Keima denied her logical because Haqua has already captured 10 spirits, so a little disadvantage won't stop her. Suddenly a strange sound startled both of them and made Haqua afraid. She end up hugged Keima before push him against the wall. Haqua then confessed to Keima that she didn't get a single spirit out. She then wondered why she couldn't get any spirits while Elsie has succeed. Suddenly Elsie's call interrupted them, Elsie report to Haqua that she has found the spirit and some of the victims inside the theater, and she need Haqua to get to her position fast. In the last panel, on the floor, a lot of students were laying unconscious while Elsie looked at the spirit. But the spirit this time different then the other. Trivia *Keima's explanation of escaped spirits uses Boos to represent the spirits. (chapter 24, p.4) *"Ac-chan···!! Please take Minami to the Koshien Stadium···!!" (chapter 24, p.9) *The escaped spirit looks similar to Giygas from EarthBound. (p.18) References Category:Chapters Category:Summary